


Semicolon

by TeamFreeDogs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Tried, M/M, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), POV Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, gabriel deseved better, i tried to be angsty, sam deserved to mourn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeDogs/pseuds/TeamFreeDogs
Summary: "A semicolon is used when an author could've chosen to end their sentence, but chose not to. The author is you and the sentence is your life" Sam read this one day and thought it fit Gabriel perfectly.





	Semicolon

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at like 1AM so,,, enjoy? And minor character death but like, nothing y'all haven't seen before.

_“It’s a semicolon! It,, it basically means your life could’ve ended but didn’t”_

 

The memory played back in Gabriel’s mind, of Sam drawing on his wrist with a permanent marker. Definitely one of his sweeter memories with the man.He would never have let anyone else ever do anything like that to him, but with Sam he just watched curiously. He didn’t like being touched period but this tiny symbol seemed to make Sam very happy so he let him put it on his wrist. And he didn’t mind Sam touching him anyway. Sam did this after his whole “I need you” speech,when Gabe was still very shaken up. Over the weeks Gabriel used any grace he could to keep the tiny symbol on his wrist. It gave him a soft of peace.

So, even now, while he was under this tree supposedly “looking for Jack” he kept staring at the semicolon. This little thing, usually only used in writing, actually had meaning outside of grammar. If by some miracle he made it back in one piece he would get this tattooed on his wrist, it would last while his grace healed so he wouldn’t have to use it anymore (not that he minded) to keep the symbol there. Because he not only loved it for what it meant, he loved it for the fact that Sam had put it there. He glazed his thumb over the lightly fading ink, remembering the promise he made to Sam before crossing the portal. 

_“Promise me something” “Anything for you Samsquatch~” “Gabe! I’m being serious-” “Okay, okay what?” “Promise me that semicolon won’t become a period..”_

Gabe remembered the desperate look that crossed the large and tired man’s face. It’s a look he’ll never forget. His eyebrows crinkled up, and his eyes held that full but horrified glint. Like a puppy left on the side of the road. And Gabriel remembered how that look made him lose his voice, and how he raggedly breathed out his response _“Yea, I uh, I promise It’ll stay in one piece.”_ Sam let his shoulders drop and he had looked like he wanted to hug him after he said that, but held himself back. Which he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t disappointed. Even though he wasn’t a huggy kinda guy, he’d welcome a hug from Sam any day.

So now Gabe looked down at the semicolon wondering if he would actually keep his promise, of course he would try but,, that doesn’t always work out. Sometimes fate has different plans and all we can do is try. But sometimes things just aren’t meant to be, sometimes people just are not meant to be. After thinking for a long while and just getting his barrings straight, because everyone needs a minute to themselves every now and again, he eventually stood up and walked back to camp. Ready to face whatever might be waiting for him.

Actually having his brother there made him believe he might make it out of this hell hole with his semicolon in tact, that is until he was being chased through the woods by seraphs, that was degrading. He thought that was the end of him right there, he’d break his promise over something that wasn’t even the big bad here, wow. Even so he was going to die protecting Sam, even though he had no defenses he’d make damn sure if they were to die, he would die before Sam Winchester. But then Lucifer being Lucifer saved everyone, which Gabe didn’t trust but he appreciated it no less. It meant he didn’t have to fight just yet. He could relax for a little bit.

 

Gabriel had never really had anything to live for. Ever. His whole family turned on him long ago, too wrapped up in their own problems. Sure the humans were nice but none were worth,, trying for. Not until he met the moose that is Sam Winchester. Then he actually had something, a goal. Something to live for.

He will never forgive himself for getting captured and not being there to stop Sam from being cast down to hell like the abomination everyone claimed him to be. If he hadn’t been so stupid and careless he would’ve been there to save Sam. But oh no he failed at everything he did. Dean was right, he was nothing but a coward. After he found out what happened to Sam he vowed to never be afraid again if it meant Sam’s safety.

Then the inevitable eventually happened, they were getting ready to fight for freedom. They were headed back to the portal, and Gabriel knew what would await them there. He was ready though. He was ready for Michael, because he knew no matter what happened to him Sam was going to cross that damn portal. He was going to make sure of it. So on the way there, Sam saw Gabe mess with his wrist that held the tiny but powerful symbol. Sam had noticed that Gabe didn’t get rid of it, and that tiny fact made him glow. Because that meant Gabriel obviously either really liked the symbol or really liked the fact that Sam was the one that put it there. Either way Sam was so, so happy. 

Eventually they all made it back to the portal, they all poured out and started walking through to get to safety. To flee from the evil that Gabriel knew was approaching.

And then it happened, his brother from another universe landed from the sky. Creating a path of destruction. All of Team Free Will lined up to protect everyone trying to pass safely. 

Gabriel stepped up, and as he spoke his warnings and directions for their escape his sleeve found its way up his arm. It came up just enough for Sam to be able to see his wrist. The same wrist that used to possess a perfect semicolon, now had just a perfect period on it with a smudged nearly invisible comma underneath it. Sam’s heart stopped and then shattered within seconds as he realized. He realized the most horrifying thing he’s ever realized. Gabriel was going to leave him once again.

And Gabriel was going to make damn sure he kept good on his promise to himself. The one about keeping Sam safe and alive. He also remembered that now in order to live for this man, this perfect human, he was going to have to die for him. Because wasn’t that what love is? Major sacrifices for the thing or one you love most. He has and will sacrifice everything for this man. He’d do it a thousand times. He’d be tortured for 900 more years, he’d die and never come back, he’d do anything if it meant keeping Sam Winchester safe. He wouldn’t even hesitate to do anything for this peculiar human. He didn’t hesitate to kill Asmodeus ONLY because he dared touch Sam Winchester. Everyone should know if you’re trying not to get obliterated by Gabriel the Archangel, you Do Not Touch Sam Winchester. That is unless you’re another archangel. But he would still try to kick your ass. No matter how much stronger you were.

So he stepped up to Michael, with his incomplete semicolon, he tried, he tried really hard to fight back but he was no match for the older archangel. He tried to keep his promise but he had no other choice. It was either walk into his death or let Sam die, and there was no way the latter was happening. Eventually it happened, knife met heart. A bright white filled the air around them. A body was lowered to the ground. And just like that the Archangel Gabriel, Sam’s archangel, was dead. The image of his scorched wings lying underneath the broken promise on his wrist would never leave Sam’s mind. It was engraved there for the rest of his life. 

What hurt worse was that Sam had to leave his body there,,, something that was the absolute last thing that Gabriel deserved. He deserved a royal funeral fit for a king, or well fit for an archangel. He deserved the world to cry and collectively mourn his death. He didn’t deserve to be tossed aside and forgotten like trash. He did nothing but try to help and save people, and here he was being left behind by the very people he just died for. By the very person he trusted more than anything, left there like a dead dog. Actually no, someone would’ve made damn sure to have gotten their dog because they loved them too much to leave them there. Gabriel was being treated worse than a dog and it made Sam sick, it made him even more sick that he was the only one that seemed to care. Gabriel didn’t deserve that.

 

When Sam finally got showered and sobered up after their little get together, which Sam refused to call a party because a party celebrated a win and this was far from a win, Sam saw a note on his desk. He picked it up and remembered exactly what it was. It was when back he was trying to convince Gabriel to let him draw on his wrist, the tiny piece of paper held an even tinier semicolon on it. He, at the time, figured if he showed Gabe what the symbol was he’d be more open to the thought. And he was right, Gabriel recognized what it was immediately and allowed Sam to draw on him as he pleased. It was so relaxing for both of them. Sam didn’t even realize he had started crying until a tear fell right where Gabriel’s semicolon had been placed. He fell to his knees and lost all control. He never usually let himself breakdown, but he figured this was overly called for. So he let himself break, he let himself cry he let himself be human for just one night because he owed that much to Gabriel at least. Sam slept on the floor that night dreaming of his memories of Gabriel, good and bad, he had to make himself get up the next morning as he pushed the feelings he had for Gabe into the deepest darkest part of him. So what if he was falling in love with him? It meant nothing now because he was gone. For good this time. Sam blamed himself for Gabe’s death, this always happened to people he fell in love with. It was his curse. Like Chuck’s personal punishment to him just for existing.

 

_“Alright look this is what I’m gonna put on you okay, it’s not gonna hurt you”_ Sam remembered how Gabriel stopped shaking and held out his much smaller hand to Sam. There was so much trust in that one gesture. He remembered how they almost fell asleep before Cas had walked in. He remembered how hard it was sleeping that night knowing Gabe was all alone somewhere when he should’ve been in a nice warm bed, safe. Why must Gabriel always leave him alone with nothing but pain.

 

_“Hey you still have the semicolon?”_ Sam remembered asking in utter disbelief. _“Oh yea, I guess I just never washed it off”_ Sam recalled how Gabe tried to play it off as though he forgot but he knew after a week of it still being on his arm that it was very intentional. 

 

Oh how he would miss his golden snarky archangel… who used to sing in the mornings while they made breakfast. Who used to wake him up at 3 am because he was lonely, even though he would never admit it and he’d always blame it on finding new cases or what not. Oh how he would miss the way he used to smile at tedious things, like children laughing or animals playing. He would also miss that damn semicolon he was so used to seeing everyday. Oh how he would miss his golden snarky archangel… who now laid on foreign ground with a broken semicolon covering his wrist, a symbol that at once meant survival would now forever be a reminder of the broken archangel that only ever tried his best.


End file.
